As a multifunction peripheral, there is a device, in which functions, such as a printer function, a scanner function, a facsimile (fax) function, an electronic mail (e-mail) function, an internet fax function and the like, are installed. The multifunction peripheral may be called a multifunction printer (MFP).
Conventionally, this type of multifunction peripherals includes a time designated transmission function by which read image data is transmitted at designated time, and an address book in which transmission destinations are registered, and performs a time designated transmission job using the time designated transmission function by depressing a speed dial number to designate a transmission designation registered in the address book (see JP Patent Laid-Open Patent Application No. 10-224544 (paragraphs 0002, 0006, etc.).
However, in the conventional device, when a change is made to the registered communication destination information in the conventional device, it is difficult to distinguish (determine) whether the change is made to the communication destination information, such as a fax number, an e-mail address and the like, as a result of a change to the communication destination itself that corresponds to identification information, such as a speed dial number, one-touch key or the like, or as a result of a change to a department or communication environment of the commutation destination without any change to the communication destination that corresponds to the identification information.
The present application considered the above-described problem. An object of the present application is to provide a multifunction peripheral that is capable of determining a reason for a change to communication destination information when the change is made to the communication destination information, and a program used in the multifunctional peripheral